Memories
by brevityofwit
Summary: Shikamaru is restless and thinking about the past and where all it has taken him up to this point. Oneshot, NejiShika pairing. Enjoy.


Hi! I know, I should be working on chapter four of "Exiled" but I couldn't help myself with this as I started it while I was writing chapter three and decided to finish it. It is not related to "Exiled" except for having the same pairing which I can't get enough of. It's semi-fluffly but something I just thought would be interesting.

Italics stand for current time and what is not in italics is in the past. More or less at least.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Enjoy._

* * *

_

_Dark eyes looked out over the expanse of Konoha that shown in the fading light of the sun. The person to whom they belonged had spent long days up here, on the cliff overlooking the village. It was different from the usual grassy field where you would usually find him. _

_Sometimes a change was necessary even when you wished it wasn't. _

Neji turned his head to the door. He was sitting up as best he could, given his current state, and yet he still managed to slouch at the same time. "Enter."

The door knob turned and he saw tanned, slender fingers curl around the frame before the figure of Shikamaru tentatively stepped through.

"Nara?" He asked inquisitively. 'What is he doing here?' Neji thought.

As if he could read the Hyuuga's mind, "I just wanted to see how you were, with the mission and all…" He trailed off, not looking at Neji but instead focused intently on the ground.

"Ah. Well, as you can see I'm as well as can be for the moment. Still alive which is something to say."

Shika's eyes shot up to Neji's at the last comment. "You shouldn't say something like that. You and Chouji and Kiba all could have died out there. And Naruto….it's not anything to joke about." Neji could hear the anger setting into his voice.

He stated calmly, "I'm not joking Shikamaru. I'm just stating the fact. If it was my time to die then I would have accepted it then and there. As it was not, I'm thankful for it but it does not change anything. I am here, as are you, of which I still don't know why, but I am glad that everyone is okay. Even if things did not work out, I have to be happy for the moment and I am."

Now Shika was giving him a quizzical look and shaking his head. "So troublesome. Well, I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Hn."

"Eh, I'll leave you to rest now. You probably need it." Shika started to turn back to the door when he heard a soft "Thank you."

"Thank you. For coming to visit me, I mean. I haven't really talked to anyone since I've been here. So thank you." A small but sincere smile formed on the corner of his lips.

Shikamaru smiled in return. "It's not a problem. Hey Neji."

"Yes?"

"Maybe, when you're out of here you might be up for a game of shogi?" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly.

Neji nodded his head slightly, "I'd like that."

_Now, he was no longer overlooking his home village but walking through it. It was past sundown; some people were still out on the streets but not too many as it was getting late. Past the hokage tower and the academy, Shikamaru kept walking, not yet reaching his destination quite yet as he remained lost in thought. _

He waited outside the hokage tower, looking as disinterested as anyone could possibly be, bored out of his mind, wishing he were elsewhere. 'Finally!' he thought as he saw the person he was waiting for emerge from the building.

"You sure took your precious time. I was about to give up."

He received a glare from icy eyes and a smooth voice said, "No you weren't."

"Eh, you're right, too troublesome to put forth the effort to do it. You ready? I've been waiting for this all day." Shika asked.

The other nodded and the two proceeded to go off.

Some time later found the two in the middle of a field of soft grass, surrounded in part by trees but entirely filled with the soft, warm light of the sun.

Shika, of course was lying lazily on the ground, but this time he wasn't looking at the clouds. Rather, he was looking up at the person whose lap his head was pillowed in at the moment. He let his eyes fall closed as gentle fingers rubbed small circles on his temple and sighed.

"Hmph," Neji let out small laugh, "You were waiting all day for me just so we could sit out here and do nothing?"

"Mm hmm. If you name me something better I'll concede but I can't think of anything."

"Well," Neji said and took his hands away from Shika's face and leaned back on them, propping himself up, "I can think of something…"

Shikamaru furrowed his brows and looked indignantly up at Neji at the loss of contact. "And just what wou-"

He was abruptly cut off by the pressure of lips to his own but didn't care enough to finish his sentence and just let his boyfriend have his way. It wasn't the same as just laying there contently but it would do, Shika thought, and smiled into the kiss.

_He found himself, finally, at his home. The lights were off and everything was still. No one had been there in awhile. 'Did you expect anyone?' He thought to himself. ' Of course not.' His voice sounded bitter in his head as he made his way inside, shrugging off his vest, letting it fall to the floor. Entering the bedroom, he dropped his weapons on the bedside table a little more carefully but not much. _

"Talk to me! Neji, wait!" Shikamaru shouted to the retreated back as it disappeared into the forest.

"Damn it." He whispered as he leapt up in to the trees and let his shadow do the work for him. Shika wasn't being lazy time but using his shadow was the quickest way to find him.

He tried to clear his mind of any thoughts other than the forest around him. It was hard as his voice kept coming back in head.

"_You had no right. How could you?" Neji's normally even voice was laced with subtle. _

"_I didn't do it on purpose! I'd never do anything to hurt you. I don't know how it happened." Shika replied, his own voice growing agitated at idea of being accused. _

"_Well, it doesn't matter. It's too late now."_

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide. His fingers flashed in front of him not even a second later he was gone in a cloud of smoke and leaves, Neji's voice echoing in his head, _"Don't come near me…"_

He reappeared in the middle of the forest and wrapped his arms around the figure in front him, leaning his cheek against the other's and feeling the body stiffen. "Please don't go. I know you're afraid and I'm sorry it ever happened but I can't take it back even if I wish I could. I'd do anything for you if it was in my power and if it wasn't I'd try anyway, despite how troublesome it'd be. You're the only one who's gotten me to do anything with my life so please don't let this get between us. I love you Neji." He whispered into the other's ear.

Shika felt himself being pulled away by a strong grip on his shoulders and then pulled back just as suddenly, his forehead now leaning against the cold metal of Neji's headband. "Thank you, Shika." Soft lips graced his own and he kissed back chastely.

"C'mon," he said, grabbing Neji's hand, "We'll do this together. I'll be right there with you. I won't leave your side and you'll never leave mine, ne?" Shika asked.

Neji smiled. "I'll never leave."

_Sleep finally overcame Shikamaru after he lay on his bed for hours staring into nothingness. His dreams were filled with memories of a past he would hold onto for his life, never forgetting a moment for it was all too precious to him. In the middle of his sleep his hand went to grasp and hold onto one of the fading memories before it changed to another. _'If only it were real,' _he thought, _'If only he were here.' _A single tear escaped his closed eye and soon enough disappeared and became a memory too. _

Morning came and the sunlight slowly filtered into the room. Being the lazy nin he was, Shika kept his eyelids closed and sighed into the pillow, still trying to hold onto the dream of that first game of shogi that had led to so many more games and days spent lying in the grass, in bed or simply in each other's arms. Shika was on the verge of falling asleep and into another dream, reaching hand out and grasping for that same someone again but this time, he felt something there. He opened his slowly and saw the cloud-like eyes of his lover staring at him, a tired smile on his face.

"Good morning," Neji whispered.

"'Morning." Shika yawned. "When did you get back?"

"Two hours or so ago." He saw Shika raise and eyebrow, "I didn't want to wake you. I thought this would be better. You looked too peaceful dreaming."

"Mmm…" Shika murmured as he drew his hand out of Neji's and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "Memories and dreams don't compare to the reality." He pulled Neji closer and kissed him gently, glad to be awake and have him back and in his arms once again.

* * *

Reviewing would be awesome! Hope you liked it!


End file.
